Daniel Clamp's office
Daniel Clamp's office was an executive office in the Clamp Center that was used by the building's eccentric owner, Daniel Clamp. Features Mr Clamp's office was a surprisingly large room, with an expansive black marble floor space and a towering ceiling that looked twice as tall as most rooms in the building. The room was sparsely outfitted with a few chairs and other items of clandestine metallic furniture, which held emphasis on sharp corners and were very much in keeping with the exterior aesthetics of the Clamp Center. Mr Clamp's desk was situated in the far corner. It featured an integral control panel, which the CEO could use to override the building's systems and perform operations, such as changing the time displayed on all of the building's clocks. There was also a video camera which Mr Clamp used to create pre-recorded messages, such as the one conveyed to Mr. Wing by head of security Forster. There was also a framed photo on this desk, and an AT&T VideoPhone 2500. In the desk's top drawer there was a clockwork yellow stegosaurus that Mr Clamp would play with when bored, and a copy of the CCN "end of civilisation" tape to be broadcast in the event of a major global catastrophe. Behind Mr Clamp's desk there were a number of windows that looked out on a Manhattan skyline, and a large telescope that Mr Clamp might have used for astronomy at night, or perhaps for sighting potential properties to develop from afar. Adjacent to Mr Clamp's desk there were a number of TVs of various screen sizes set flush in the wall, along with various other AV equipment. These displays were on all the time, showing footage from numerous Clamp Cable Network channels. Mr Clamp was able to use this equipment to manually override CCN broadcasting, and there was even a button that instantaneously re-rendered black & white pictures in full color. Befitting of a billionaire property developer, Mr Clamp's office was located on one of the building's topmost floors. This can be inferred from the view from the office window, in which the windows curiously appear to be above cloud level and a jet aircraft can be seen passing by below the window level in one shot. The small angle of the corner behind Mr Clamp's desk suggests that the office was located in the far end of one of the Clamp Center's most prominent architectural points. A large doorway linked Mr Clamp's office to a reception area. Daniel Clamp's secretary worked at the reception desk here, which featured another AT&T VideoPhone 2500 prototype, an Apple Macintosh SE personal computer, a coffee brewer, and most notably of all, a document shredder that was built into the desk. A pair of doors emblazoned with the Clamp Organisation sigil opened into a hallway outside. Betraying their appearance, these doors looked too flimsy to be fire doors when opened by Forster, and lacked door closers that should have been mandated by building code. On the opposite side of the office there was a single door. Given that Mr Clamp is seen emerging from this door, wearing a dressing gown and having washed his hair after his encounter with the Secretary Gremlin before putting on a clean suit without leaving the office, it is possible that this door lead to Mr Clamp's apartment or at least a personal bathroom. It may also have lead to Mr Clamp's secret escape route, that he used to discreetly exit the Clamp Center, and was later used by Murray Futterman to gain access. Events The office is first seen in Gremlins 2: The New Batch with Daniel Clamp dictating memos to his secretary in the next room. Mr Clamp then goes into the reception area to investigate a scream, where he is attacked by the Secretary Gremlin. Mr Clamp kills the gremlin by stuffing it feet-first into the paper shredder. Moments later Billy Peltzer arrives, followed by Forster, who explain that there is a gremlin infestation in the building. Mr Clamp then retreats to his desk, followed by the other two, where he treats a wound on his hand that resulted from his struggle with the gremlin. Later, Mr Clamp returns to his office talking to someone on the phone, but hangs up when he sees Grandpa Fred broadcasting live from downstairs on one of the TVs. Billy Peltzer then enters the office to find Mr Clamp in the process of putting on a clean pair of pants. Billy begins briefing Mr Clamp on the Gremlin situation, but not before the Electric Gremlin leaps out of an electrical socket. Billy holds up the handset of an AT&T VideoPhone 2500, trapping the electrical manifestation on hold in the phone system. Close to despair, Mr Clamp then retrieves the "end of civilization" tape from his desk drawer and runs it on the CCN, but then Billy comes up with a plan to destroy the gremlins, which Mr Clamp agrees to and eagerly heads for his secret exit. Shortly thereafter, this secret exit is used by Murray Futterman to gain access to the building, which presumably necessitated his travelling through Mr Clamp's office. Mr Clamp's office was one of the very few parts of the center which the invading gremlins did not reach due to the amount of sunlight in the room. Category:Gremlins 2 The New Batch Category:Locations